


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficmas 2018, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort maybe?, SPN Twas The night before, Supernatural Version, This is longer than the original, Twas the night before Christmas rewrite, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The bunker occupants have settled in for the night but a visitor appears.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/gifts).



> SO THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY M, whom I cannot tag on tumblr because she sadly deleted it. BUT IT'S FOR HER
> 
> AND IT'S FICMAS. MERRY FICMAS

Twas the night before Christmas, and during this truce,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a moose. 

The guns were polished and placed under pillows with care, 

With fervent prayers that the monsters would play fair. 

The Winchesters were all snug in their beds

While visions of happy endings danced in their heads

And Crowley in his suit and I in my coat

Had just settled in front of the fire and gave it a stroke

When the War Room alarms began to give shrieks

We arose from our seats, our faces white as sheets.

Away to the map we ran like the Flash

Dean came out of his room, tying his sash

The red alarms gleamed on the brow of Sam as he worked 

To see what tripwire a supernatural being had jerked

When I heard a loud  _ crash  _ with ears only useful to me.

“I’ll be back,” I shouted, flying out of the bunker and into a tree

Down on the lawn, my wandering eyes widened to see

But a golden haired man, cackling with glee

“Suppose I should’ve sent word ahead, Cassie,” said he

And I knew in that moment who it could be

“Gabriel,” I began, flying down from my perch

Landing beside him, my stomach did a strange lurch

For you see, I had thought this brother had died

Just like so many others, for whom I had cried

“You really think that the Empty could stop the likes of me?” 

He said, with a twinkle in his eyes that I knew I’d see

For light-hearted and happy my brother had always been

Unlike so many of our other kin 

“I suppose not,” I agreed, “Still, tis a miracle to see you.” 

“I’m sure it is, Cassie,” he said, wrapping me up as you do

When you hadn’t seen a friend or family in too long 

And you can feel your heart swell in familiar song

That’s when I felt it, a peculiar occurrence

Gabriel was usually hot as a furnace

Now he was as cold as the winter outside

Almost as if not too long ago he had just died

“Just my Grace needing to warm up, Nugget,” he said

I felt better, though my heart still had a feeling of dread

“Let’s get you inside,” I said, “and inform them you’re well”

“Even if you’ve been out of this world for a spell”

“Inside is a good idea,” said Gabriel, looking for the door

“I just hope Dean isn’t a bore.”

With a roll of my eyes and a thought so quick, 

I flashed us into the bunker, and my thigh was given a kick

“Dammit, Dean!” I shouted, holding Gabriel close

As if this whole thing was a dreadful Christmas hoax. 

“Are we sure it’s not a ghoul?” Sam asked in a wary voice

Although I’m sure Sam would sound wary even if not given the choice

“I’m sure,” I said, rubbing Gabriel’s shoulder as I looked at my family

That I had handcrafted so lovingly

“Is there a way he can share Christmas with us?” Asked I

A slight waver in my voice as I nearly began to cry.

“Let me get blankets, let’s chase away his chill,” said Dean

And off he went to get some that were hopefully clean

“Some Scotch I’ll fetch,” Crowley mentioned, turning on his heel,

“Only the finest for you, so with it you better bloody deal.”

Gabriel gave a laugh and smiled after the King of Hell 

“Well, doesn’t HE look swell?” 

Sam threw a bitch face before shaking his head. 

“I’ll grab some cookies, I hope you don’t mind gingerbread.” 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up at the idea of sweets 

And we listened to the creaks

As we were left alone once more for the moment

Gabriel said “I’ll try not to go dormant” 

As he laid against my side and closed his eyes

I smiled to myself, knowing that this was one of those lies

The ones you tell that you’re trying to say you’re not

But that was okay, because I knew what he brought

A form of hope and cheer for people so dear

Who needed the path clear.

And as I waited, for someone to come back

I said a phrase that made my voice crack

“Thank you for making such a fuss”

“And to and from everyone, Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
